


The Night of Tricks (And Treats)

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Series: Caleb [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Haunter and Zoroark TF oneshot.
Series: Caleb [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755706
Kudos: 1





	The Night of Tricks (And Treats)

Kids were running, frolicking, trying to map out the perfect neighborhood's route and the strategies to get the most loot ever in one night. Of course, this was also the night of tricks, and this year seemed to be full of them.  
  
Wilson seemed to be getting the rough of it this year. He was found on a ladder, scrubbing off the eggs those damn teenagers kept throwing at his house. As he was getting the yolk and toilet paper off the house, another set of mischiefs just ran by and violently handed the house another egg or another roll, and he'd just have to climb down the ladder, set it up again, and begin scrubbing on yet another spot. It was almost mesmerizing to him, doing the same thing over and over again.  
  
"Wilson?" he heard. Wilson looked down. He saw a brown lady with lusciously long black hair. He instantly recognized that as his mother.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Jeremy wants to go trick-or-treating, okay?" she replied.  
  
"Alright then; Bye," he responded. That just meant more groups of teenagers having to wait for less for his parents not to see them.  
  
The mom, in an annoyed voice, said, "Jeremy wants you to go with him."  
  
He immediately turned his head around. "Really?!" he eagerly questioned, "But, what about the eggs?"  
  
"Dad can take care of that," she said, waving her hand nonchalantly.  
  
"Nice!" he yelled, ecstatically as he hopped from step to step.  
  
Once Wilson made it to the bottom, he told his little baby he guarded in exchange for money, "Come on!"  
  
Wilson raced away from the house before his mom could change her mind. Somehow, Jeremy managed to keep up.  
  
"You run fast," Jeremy said.  
  
"Thanks," Wilson replied, "So, which house do we go to?"  
  
"Um," Jeremy said, trying to decide, "Maybe that house?"  
  
He pointed to a house on the hill.  
  
"Maybe a bit cliche-ic, but I guess we can," Wilson responded. The two both walked to the house. Strangely enough, the walk seemed farther than it first appeared. Of course, Wilson wasn't known as the person with the best depth perception.  
  
They finally made it to the house. Wilson nodded and signaled Jeremy to knock on the door once they were made it to the porch. Jeremy awkwardly stepped one foot at a time, and knocked once he reached the door.  
  
The door opened, but to my surprise, nobody was there. Perhaps it was just another prank, where a person would leap out from behind the door to scare the ever-living crap out of a little kid such as Jeremy. But after ten seconds of waiting, we knew nobody was there unless they really wanted to scare somebody. Jeremy went inside, and I followed. We made into a hallway that led into the living room. Jeremy was peeking out the corner into the living room, only to turn his head around and put a finger on his lips. Normally, it wouldn't be allowed to tell an older person what to do, but in this instance, Wilson really couldn't care as long as they got out, preferably safely.  
  
Wilson too, poked his head out, turned his head 90 degrees, and saw an old white man, as he suspected trying to be a scientist, filling test tubes with different colored liquids. I signaled Jeremy to stay back, so he started walking backwards. Unfortunately, Jeremy just stepped on a wooden board, and it creaked. The old man looked up. Wilson managed to get his head out of the man's vision. He got up and started walking towards the hallway. Wilson heard and shoved Jeremy to the door. They almost made it out of the doorway, but the old man caught them red-handed.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing, young man?" he croaked.  
  
Wilson, blushing, apologized, and explained the whole thing. Even Jeremy said that he was sorry.  
  
"Well!" the old man chuckled, "If you wanted to know what I was doing, you should have just asked!"  
  
He invited them in.  
  
"So, what _is_ it you're making?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Well, I was trying to concoct a potion that could that transforms those that drink it," the man responds.  
  
Wilson laughed. A transformation potion? This guy had clearly lost his marbles.  
  
The man asked, "And what's so funny?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not up for dealing with a crazy man. Come on, Jeremy."  
  
Jeremy, however, actually wanted to drink it, as he provided by purposefully resisting his babysitter's action.  
  
"Let him be. If he wants to try this, he can," the old loony man said to Wilson. Wilson sighed, and sat back down on one of the chairs on the living room.  
  
The man continued to make his "potion," as Wilson described it, and soon said, "Finally! It's ready for testing!"  
  
Jeremy signaled him that he wanted to. Wilson sighed yet again and held his hand to grab the other test tube. The man, who told Wilson and Jeremy his preferred name is Caleb, handed the two test subjects their respective liquids.  
  
"This is reversible, right?" Wilson asked.  
  
"Yes, but I highly doubt you'd want it to be reversed. Besides, it would take about as much time for you to get antiquated with your new body," Caleb said.  
  
Jeremy swiftly drank his entire test tube. Wilson, on the other hand, slowly drank his. Their transformations were immediate.  
  
Jeremy stunted his growth by at least double. He was growing long, red hair, unlike his curly and short black hair. He began growing grey fur all across his body. His hand became red claws. His shoes ripped off, revealing three red claws on each foot. The fur almost engulfed his body, ripping off his clothes in the process and a sky-blue hairband appeared after his red hair was finished growing. The fur grew to his head, where it had now turned his nose into a muzzle, and his teeth were sharper. Jeremy was now a Zoroark.  
  
Now onto Wilson. He began to reverse his growth, getting shorter, and shorter. His arms and bottom half of his body, as he was now freaking out of over, was disappearing on him. His head and torso began shifting into one murky purple, and soon his hand became a purple claw. After a while of restructuring the bones, he was a complete Haunter.  
  
"Woah," Jeremy said, admiring his new body.  
  
"I've got to admit, this is cool," Wilson muttered.  
  
Jeremy, now staring at Caleb, inquired, "How did you know this was my favorite?"  
  
Caleb shrugged, and said, "T'was nothing. Now, go scare someone! It's All Hallo's Eve, after all!"  
  
"But," Wilson asked, "How? We can't show ourselves like this."  
  
"Ah, right, here drink this," he said as he handed them another potion, "Drink this, and no one, aside from the 3 of us, will ever remember you again. Of course, this one's reversible too, but I have a feeling you won't need it."  
  
"Thanks!" Jeremy said as he drank the potion.  
  
"Well, if I get to be a Pokemon, I guess there's no turning back now," Wilson said.  
  
He swallowed the potion as well.  
  
"You're free to go!" he says to the two.  
  
He opens the front door, and Wilson and Jeremy exit.  
  
"Play until your heart's content, then play some more!" he yelled to them.  
  
"We will!" Jeremy and Wilson agreed.  
  
Caleb smiled. Another happy test subject. Now, onto the next trick-or-treater...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my little witches and wizards! As you all know, whether you're trick-or-treating tonight, it's of course Halloween!  
> Well, yeah, I just decided to do something extra for you guys, but don't fret! The epilogue of my series will still show up this Sunday!  
> Anyways, this is really all that I had to say, so I hope you all enjoy this and of course feedback is welcome!  
> And, yes I had to come up with that title. I'm sorry.  
> Pokemon belongs to Nintendo  
> ~GamerStories


End file.
